Thank you
by Miss Megz
Summary: Just a little fluffy songfic of Sess and Rin father and daughter. The song is Every breath you take by Scala


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters but this idea I do own so bugger off! It's mine! I forgot who wrote the song n.n'

**Lyrics**

**Every breath you take**

**Every move you make**

**Every bond you break **

**Every step you take**

**I'll be watching you**

Sesshoumaru watched Rin run and chase Jaken with gods only knew what. Without their knowledge, he smiled just a bit before it faded once more into oblivion but he was happy, well Sesshoumaru happy anyways. He was content watching his little Rin run around giggling and running for a purpose only she knows.

**Every single day**

**Every word you say**

**Every game you play**

**Every night you stay **

**I'll be watching you**

Rin stood side by side Sesshoumaru; she had gotten taller, much to Sesshoumaru's dismay. He had hoped she would remain his little Rin forever but that was not so. Human grew up and eventually grew old.

Every time he thought about that it depressed him but of course he didn't show it. The last thing he wanted anyone to see was the sadness that grew as quickly as Rin did. For now she was no child but a teen who still showed her undying loyalty to the demon who had pulled her away from death's door and showed her a world she could only dream of.

**Oh, can't you see**

**You belong to me**

**How my poor heart aches**

**With every step you take**

**Every move you make**

**Every vow you break**

**Every smile you fake**

**Every claim you stake**

**I'll be watching you**

Rin had been out too long for Sesshoumaru's liking but he knew this was the way humans did things. For Rin was out on a date with some human who he of course did not like but accepted the young lad because Rin so desperately him to approve of the boy she liked. She wouldn't date him if Sesshoumaru did not give her his consent of the human. He had thought of chasing the kid off but knew that was selfish and it was best to give Rin what every other human girl has, no matter how much it pained him.

**Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**

**I dream at night I can only see your face**

**I look around but you I can't replace**

**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**

**I keep crying baby, baby, please**

Rin looked at her long time lord and smiled, "I promise I will come and visit my lord." The young woman could see the sadness in her lord's hard eyes. Over the years she had been with him, she had learned to read him like a book. She smiled today was her wedding day and Sesshoumaru had to give her to the man she loved and had chosen to marry.

In a moment of pure impulse, she hugged her protector. Not once before did she do that for she knew well how he did not like being touched but she couldn't help herself. To her surprise, he hugged her back. She closed her eyes and tears leaked out, "thank you Lord Sesshoumaru…for everything." She looked up at him to see a single tear roll down his cheek.

"Enjoy life Rin and know I will always be watching you," Sesshoumaru looked at her as he wiped that tear off his cheek. Rin nodded and ran to her now husband.

**Oh, can't you see**

**You belong to me**

**How my poor hearts aches**

**With every breath you take**

Sesshoumaru sat beneath the tree he had when he and Rin first met. It was an awkward meeting but it always was between a demon and human. He had so wanted to scare her away but she didn't leave and now he couldn't even get her to come for a day. She was so involved in her own life now that it seemed she forgot her promise to the demon lord who still waited for that little girl to come back and smile up at him.

**Every move you make**

**Every vow you break**

**Every smile you fake**

**Every claim you stake**

**I'll be watching you**

**Every move you make **

**Every step you take **

**I'll be watching you**

The smell of fire caught his sensitive nose, and so did the scent of his Rin. Something had happened to the village she was in so of course he was coming running at top speed. There were bandits attacking the village. Well this enraged the dog demon lord who immediately started attacking the bandits who soon lay dead next to the villagers they slew.

It was not long before Sesshoumaru found the remnants of Rin's hut. All there was was the base and one small child that looked up at him with tears. She was the spitting image of his Rin but the adult Rin was no where to be found. The young child was too young to answer his question of where his Rin was so he simply picked up the little girl and walked away from the wreckage.

**I'll be watching you**

**I'll be watching you**

**I'll be watching you**

**I'll be watching you…**

He smiled once more as the little girl he saved from the burnt village as she picked flowers near him. She smiled up happily at him. She was his Rin reborn. Everyone said that this theory of his was impossible but he didn't care. Rin came back to him to once more ease his pain and loneliness.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" the little girl asked.

"Yes?" he looked at her.

She looked down at her flowers then back at him and smiled, "thank you."

I haven't written in so long! So what did you all think? I forget who wrote this song but when I know, I will tell you.


End file.
